


An Encounter on a Snowy Day

by gh0stberry



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, and it's winter, kissing in winter, there's kissing?, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stberry/pseuds/gh0stberry
Summary: He reaches the main courtyard, finding three people locked in some sort of combination snowball fight and log rolling event. He finds Chiaki first, laying on his stomach in the snow and cackling. A little beyond Chiaki is Kanata, hiding behind a makeshift wall of snow and packing snowballs as fast as possible. A little beyond Kanata, laughing obnoxiously loud, is–“Hibiki!” Keito yells at the other third year. “You started this, didn’t you?”





	

Keito does not hate winter, contrary to what others might believe. Sure it's cold and oftentimes the wind is bitter and it gets dark so early he almost always walks home in the dark, but he does not hate winter. He does hate what winter does to people, though.

He hears the squeals as soon as he steps out of the school building, exhaustion weighing his steps down as he watches the rapidly setting sun and tries to organize the rest of his student council work in his head. 

He reaches the main courtyard, finding three people locked in some sort of combination snowball fight and log rolling event. He finds Chiaki first, laying on his stomach in the snow and cackling. A little beyond Chiaki is Kanata, hiding behind a makeshift wall of snow and packing snowballs as fast as possible. A little beyond Kanata, laughing obnoxiously loud, is–

“Hibiki!” Keito yells at the other third year. “You started this, didn’t you?” He hears Chiaki mutter something under his breath before he begins to crawl along the ground and away from Keito. Keito doesn’t bother with him; If he really needs to, he can find him in class tomorrow and lecture him then. Kanata scoots away as well, much quieter than Chiaki when he does, and Keito almost doesn’t notice him go. 

He marches through the snow covering the yard until he reaches another half built wall of snow, where Wataru awaits him with his head resting on folded arms. He grins up at Keito as he stops, scowling down at him.

“Why, hello there, Hasumi Keito-kun~, what can i do for you?” Wataru’s smile is cheeky and unfailing. It makes a strange feeling twist in the pit of Keito’s stomach.

“Do you really have to do this right this second, Hibiki? You’re making a racket, and you’re covered in snow,” Keito says with a distasteful sniff. “If you get sick, your idol activities will suffer, you know.”

“Oh~? You’re worried about me? Fufufu, I’m flattered.”

“Only because you are a member of Yumenosaki’s top unit. Your health has an effect on our reputation as a whole,” Keito insists, ignoring the way his cheeks warm. He can blame any color in his face on the cold, easy, because there’s no way he’d _blush_ because of Hibiki Wataru.

Wataru’s grin makes it hard to keep that statement truthful though. “Don’t worry about a thing, I’m very healthy. In fact, I’m more worried about you, Mr. Vice President~! You work so much it’s a wonder you haven't passed out yet…” Wataru taps a finger against his chin theatrically. “Relax more, Keito-kun!”

Before Keito can react, Wataru is reaching up and wrapping both hands around one of Keito’s arms. He yanks Keito down on top of himself, then rolls over, pushing Keito into the snow under him.

Keito squawks embarrassingly as he goes down, breath knocked out of him as he’s rolled over. By the time his brain catches up to his body, he’s laying in the snow, glasses askew and Wataru’s gloved hands on either side of his head while his hair falls like a curtain between them and the rest of the world. 

Despite the temperature of his surroundings, Keito is far from cold. In fact, he feels like he could melt the snow around him with just the heat of his face. If the pink on Wataru’s cheeks are anything to go by, he probably feels the same.

“Hibiki,” Keito starts, but it comes out breathier than he expected, and Wataru’s definitely turning pinker, now.

“I think I know a way for both of us to relax at the same time, you know. What do you say, Hasumi Keito?” The lack of honorific catches Keito off guard, and he finds himself nodding before he can think too hard about what exactly Wataru is planning. Something in his eyes makes Keito want to know.

Wataru leans down slowly, or maybe it just feels slow to Keito, because it seems like everything around him is slowing down. His lips brush Keito’s in the barest hint of a kiss, and Keito could swear his heart almost flatlined, but Wataru pulls away too quickly. And Keito, possessed by some strange desire even he doesn’t understand, brings a hand up to wrap around Wataru’s neck and pull him back down.

It’s Wataru’s turn to make an embarrassing noise (the kind of tiny squeak usually reserved for tiny kittens), but he kisses Keito for real this time. And he hates to admit it, but Keito _does_ feel the stress that had become his constant companion melting away like the snow around him.

Wataru shifts, pulling away just enough to catch his breath, eyes staring straight into Keito’s. His eyes are shining more than they ever have on stage. Keito’s heart thuds in his chest.

“Did it work?” Wataru asks softly, grin once again taking over his face.

“Y-you–”

Wataru interrupts Keito when he starts laughing, but his head comes down to rest on Keito’s chest, and Keito suddenly doesn’t mind the interruption. He’s sure his face is red as a first year’s tie, but only a very small part of him even tries to care.

“If you think this will make me forgive you for probably getting both of us sick, you’re wrong,” he finally mutters, but the sting is taken out of his words as he absentmindedly brings a hand up and let’s it rest on Wataru’s head.

There’s a pause in Wataru’s laughter, but only for a moment, then he pushes himself up to look Keito in the face again, wearing the kind of smile that lights up the entire theater when he steps on stage. 

Keito decides he quite likes that smile. Especially when Wataru brings it in close and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> im fuckin gay my dudes


End file.
